


[Podfic] Darkling, I Listen

by nutmeag83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Corpses, Demons, Loosely Based on Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Magical Realism, Mention of body parts, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, Witches, creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of You_Light_The_Sky's amazing story.</p>
<p>No one who enters old London ever comes out. They say that the beast devours them. When his sister disappears, John ventures into the dead zone beyond the wall, and finds a brilliant madman under a terrible curse...</p>
<p>**Aug 2017: This is not a new story. I've just had to update the links.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Darkling, I Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkling, I Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396130) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> Thank you so much to You_Light_The_Sky for letting me record this awesome story. I fell in love with the world building from the first chapter and just adored the creepy darkness of it. So when I started podficcing, this was on the first stories that came to mind.
> 
> Lots of trials and tribulations in this podfic (but it was very much a labor of love!). I had to re-record two separate parts due to technical difficulties, then I had to wait for three weeks after a cold left me first voiceless then hoarse. I'm still convinced I now speak at a lower register than I used to. ;-) We also had a period of daytime thunderstorms, so if you hear random rumbling, that's probably it. On a happier note, I'm finally feeling comfortable enough to try playing around a bit more with Audacity. I hope you like the end results!
> 
> If you have any issues downloading, please shoot me a comment, and I'll fix it as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Edit Aug 2017: So dropbox is an ass and got rid of the public folder, so I've been forced to redo ALL of my podfic links. If you've listened to this before, nothing has changed. If you're listening to this for the first time, welcome! And please yell at me if any of my links don't work. Thanks!

This work can be downloaded as individual parts in mp3 format, or you can download a zipped version. Right click on the links, then choose "Save Link As" to download.

[Part 1: Before The Fog](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p2dmmeakim3peeo/Darkling_1.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Part 2: The Madman](https://www.dropbox.com/s/67mhkoeuqbdtlds/Darkling_2.1.mp3?dl=0)  
[Part 3: Chosen Souls](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ygr9ztakjrxlpu/Darkling_3.3.mp3?dl=0)  
[Part 4: Beast and Corpses](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bl4an5nzb4imxwz/Darkling_4.3.mp3?dl=0)  
[Part 5: Infinite Game](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i5jva7kgettwkdh/Darkling_5.2.mp3?dl=0)  
[Part 6: Witch](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tlgutdlr2v9z265/Darkling_6.2.mp3?dl=0)  
[Part 7: His Heart](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7op88dgd9i8v7tq/Darkling_7.2.mp3?dl=0)  
[Part 8: Siraj](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qa7vkk6gjg1d1mh/Darkling_8.1.mp3?dl=0)  


[Zipped file of all eight parts.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/819vkghz6ax4yl6/DarklingIListen.zip?dl=0)


End file.
